Generally, refrigerators are home appliances which each include a storage compartment for storing food and a chilly air supply device to keep food fresh. In response to the need of users, refrigerators each may further include an ice making device and a dispenser to allow purified water or ice to be extracted from the outside without opening a door.
There has been a demand of users for being provided with a processed beverage in addition to purified water or ice from refrigerators. However, general refrigerators merely provide users with purified water or ice but can not provide processed beverages.